Jealous Pfft-who's the hell is that!
by ricohet12
Summary: Lucy's childhood friend (O.C) decides to pay a visit to his old friend. Natsu isn't to pleased with the 'friend' at all.. Nalu story
1. Chapter 1

The day seemed normal, just like any other day at the guild. Natsu and his usual friends; Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza.

With Natsu half sprawled over the table and happy sitting on his back, Gray of course was half naked. Erza seemed completely focused on clean and making one of her swords shine. Only one thing seemed out of place, not by much but still. Lucy, the blonde mage was fidgeting in her seat.

Natsu raised an eyebrow slightly as his short attention was caught by the constant moving of his friend, "Luce. What's up?" Which received a light shake of her head.

"You sure? Why are you so jumpy? Are you hungry?" Natsu sat up before he relaxed in his seat. Lucy giggled softly and shook her head again, "I'm only.. uh..excited" " Excited? About what Lucy?"

Lucy smiled brightly and rubbed her face slightly, "Well, you see. One of my old friends told me that they're coming over to visit! I just haven't seen him in so long." "Wait! You had friends!?" Laughter was easily heard throughout the guild as Gray shook with laughter, "Fire breath, you are totally clueless."

The blonde mage looked down as she sighed, "Yes Natsu, I had friends.. very few but, yeah" She played with her hair before standing up. The pink headed male watched her as she stood up and walked out. Such a weirdo he thought to himself.

Lucy walked towards her house, Plue wobbling and trembling besides her. Her brown eyes looked down to look at Plue walk next to her. She smiles to herself, her thoughts suddenly broken as a soft chuckle came from behind her.

The celestial mage felt her body tense up, she slowly turned around. Her mouth slowly falling open, "Hans!" She happily threw herself at the man behind her. As soon as she had thrown herself on the male she quickly moved back and got a good look at him.

Lucy let her eyes take in the more dirty blonde hair, almost a very light brown hair. Green eyes that seemed to have a very amused look to them. Two piercings on his left ear that seemed to put him all together. She noticed his light build under the casual clothing that he wore. He looked a bit taler than Natsu was.

"It's so good to see you again Hanson." Lucy smiles as she walked closer and took Hans' hand and abruptly started pulling her childhood friend towards her home. Plue was clinging to his leg to ensure not to get left behind.

"Same here, Luce. It's been too long since we've seen each other." Lucy couldn't help but notice his slightly baritone voice. She nodded her head and opened the door to her house, having not even noticed when they had gotten home.

But the moment she opened the door and caught sight of the pink hair in her house, "Natsu!"

**Natsu's POV:**

As soon as I heard my name my eyes darted over to the door where I saw Lucy standing. A frown crossed my face as I saw someone unfamiliar standing behind her. I soon grew confused as I watched the stranger wrap his arm around Lucy's smaller body.

For a second, a disturbing thought came up. 'Well disturbing to me anyways, was he her boyfriend or something? Was I intruding on them? Eh, well to bad! I'm not letting the _dude_ touch her. It just seems to push all the wrong buttons in me. Wait .. do I have buttons?! Inside me?! Uh.. never mind, I'm getting to off track here.'

As my eyes wander back to the two of the, quickly noticing the amused yet hateful look in those brown eyes of Lucy. Making myself grin lightly I look straight at her, "So Luce, who's the dude?"

I watched as she ran a delicate hand over her seemingly tired face, 'wait what? I'm starting to creep myself out..'

**Thoughts..? ;-; **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy looked back and looked back to see Hanson with a light grin across his face. A thought quickly passed through his mind as he watched Natsu softly mutter to himself in his seemingly endless little world.

With a few strides of his long legs, Hans crossed to room over to the still clueless pink head. From what he had been told by Lucy, this guy wasn't a bad fighter. So, he thrust his fist straight towards Natsu's head. With very quick reflexes he soon found himself sprawled out on his back.

**Natsu POV:**

'He was going to touch me! Well.. more like punch me but yeah' Quickly my eyes darted from the weird guy on the floor to _my_ weird Lucy.

"So Luce..? Who's the guy?" My attention was brought back to said guy by a forced cough. "This guy does have a name, and I'm Hanson. Nice to meet you." I could easily hear his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hanson huh? Well I'm Natsu! So now that I know who you are, can you go now?" I could just feel this thing in my stomach that told me not to trust this guy..or maybe it's just my hunger..

'Who knows?!' I watched with suspicion as he stood up and wiped his hands on his shirt. "I'm not going anywhere, I just got here."

"But why? Why are you here?" I raised an eyebrow, especially when Lucy walked over and checked to see if Hanson was alright after I knocked his sorry butt down. I couldn't help but feel a sharp, sudden pang of jealousy hit me.

"He is my old friend, so can you please try and not hurt him?" I couldn't stop myself from nodding in agreement when she pulled off a puppy dog look. I could see out of the corner of my eyes the smirk that appeared on Hans' face, "Well, looky here. Seems she's got you eating out of her hand Natsu."

A glare is what the dirt blonde male earned himself from that comment, " A-a.." A soft pout came to my lips, Lucy laughs softly as she watched both her friends argue.

"Ha! Like Natsu would ever truly listen to me, he'll only listen when I'm in _Erza mode._ Well according to them anyways." Lucy scoffed slightly at Hanson.

"Them? So you got multiple people eating out of your hands?" Hans chuckled softly as I let out a tired and annoyed sigh. "Not true! You probably only got Gray at your hands Lucy."

"Sure..anyways. Why are you in my house, again!" She practically snarled at me, I couldn't but slightly coward away and look down. Letting my hair cover my eyes, 'I just couldn't stop myself from feeling bad since I somehow always get her mad at me, but eh whatever.'

'Maybe I can change that..but first. I have to get rid of this Hanson dude that is staring at me..'


End file.
